


The Lonely Prince

by King_of_Dorne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Angst, Cousin Incest, Dark Jon, F/M, Incest, Jon is a Bastard, Jon is not treated well by his family, OOC characters, Prophetic Visions, R Plus L Equals J, Rebelions, Sibling Incest, Smut, VERY dark Jon later in the story, War, Which could have consequences down the road, You will HATE Rhaegar in this, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Dorne/pseuds/King_of_Dorne
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen and his dead lover Lyanna Stark's bastard son Jon Snow is raised alongside House Targaryen in King's Landing. Which only leads to be the worst existence Jon could ever have known. His family despise him, mainly his half-siblings, his father can't stand to look at him. The rest of House Targaryen don't bother to acknowledge him. Will Jon's resentment of his family lead to hatred, and thus lead to their downfall?This is NOT going to be a happy story, and Jon Snow is going to be a whole different person from the one we know and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW WORK!

~~~~When Rhaegar Targaryen drove his blade through the Userper, Robert Baratheon's throat ending the Rebelion at the Trident on that fateful day, and marching to King's Landing to dipose his father the Mad King who had died of his own accord by lighting himself in Wildfire believing it would turn him into a dragon instead filling the Red Keep with inhuman shrieks of pain and madness, leaving nothing but charred bones and the stench of burning flesh.

 

Ned Stark, Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon were all quick to bend the knee when Tywin Lannister got involved on Rhaegar's side in the closing days of the war. Rhaegar held no ill will towards House Stark as he believed they had every right to rebel against his cruel and insane father Aerys Targaryen for murdering their Lord and heir, Rickard and Brandon Stark. 

 

Rhaegar informed Lord Eddard Stark of his sister Lyanna Stark's fate, claiming her "abduction" was a lie and she went of her own free will with him. He revealed that they were in love with each other, and are actually planning to get married when she comes to King's Landing from Dorne, and that she was being protected by his Kingsguard, notably Ser Arthur Dayne, "The Sword of the Morning."

 

King Rhaegar I Targaryen, invited his brother in law Eddard Stark to accompany him to the Red Mountains in Dorne,to the Tower of Joy where the pregnant soon to be Princess Lyanna Targaryen, née Stark was being held in care of the Kingsguard. 

 

Upon arriving at their destination the King was hopeful. Expecting to see the love of his live and their baby girl Princess Visenya, he was taken back by the mournful looks of Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold, racing up to see a bed with white sheets ruined and stained with blood, if the smell of it didn't give it away. 

 

He stood still as a rock as he saw in the bloodied bed, his beautiful Lyanna's face white as a ghost, not moving at all, not _breathing_  at all. Her brother Ned ran to her side and cried out _"Lyanna! Lyanna!"._ She was as silent as the entire atmosphere in the room.

 

One of the handmaidens Lyanna had been assigned, Wylla, presented the disbelieving, shattered King, a small bundle wrapped in white cloth. His baby girl Visneya- No. No baby girl, a baby _boy._  

 

 _"Jon"_  was all the handmaiden Wylla had said when giving the child to his father.

 

A lie, it was all a lie. The prophecy had said of a great evil approaching the world, and only the blood of the dragon could repeal it. Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya come again would defeat the storm and restore peace and order to Westeros. Aegon, Rhaenys and _Visenya_...not... _"Jon"_. This was not how it was supposed to be. A lifetime of work done by Rhaegar, and all for nothing. His soon to be wife was dead, he had another son whom he was supposed to call daughter. It was all a lie. 

 

Rhaegar refused to take the child from Wylla, backing away from it as if it was a contagious pox. After grieving for Lyanna, Ned approached Rhaegar and rebuffed him for turning away from his child. All Rhaegar could say whislt backing away from the room was. _"No...no..no no no...no."_ He left the Tower of Joy leaving his lover Lyanna and their son Jon behind. 

 

Ned ordred Lyanna's body returned to Winterfell for burial in the crypts. He was quick to claim Jon as his own son only to be refused by Rhaegar who said he will live in King's Landing with his family. Ned found that hard to believe as Rhaegar still couldn't even look at Jon, but Rhaegar was adamant. Lyanna Stark's funeral was attended by many Northerners, one of the largest funerals the North had ever seen, Rhaegar did not attend.

 

After Lyanna's tragic death, Rhaegar had changed immensely, the once very charming and loving Prince had been degraded to a cold and melancholy King much like some of his predecessors. Her rarely ever smiled, and when he did it was forced, the only joy he ever received was spending time with his family in Queens Elia Martell and sometimes Cersei Lannister and their children Rhaenys and Aegon, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella, but not Jon, the rest of his existence was spent in misery and grief. 

 

Rhaegar's change had been noticeable early in his reign. For example, when dealing with the rebels, he allowed Houses Stark and Arryn leniency, but for Baratheon and Tully however. For its major involvement in creating the most damage to the Seven Kingdoms during the war, House Baratheon was stripped of its title as Lord Paramounts of the Stormlands, however they were allowed to keep Storm's End as their own. House Connington of Griffin's Roost was elevated to the Great House of the Stormlands. House Tully fared worse, Rhaegar was furious with Hoster Tully joining the rebels for no personal vendetta, only ambition of currying favour with the side that seemed more likely to win and gaining his house a better position in the Seven Kingdoms. House Tully was stripped of its position as Lord Paramounts of the Trident, Rhaegar went so far with his punishment that he sent Hoster Tully to the Shadow Tower at the Wall to serve in the Night's Watch for the rest of his life and even awarded Riverunn to House Darry of Castle Darry who became the new Lord Paramounts of the Trident and Great House of the Riverlands. Nine years later when the Greyjoy Rebellion broke out, after the deaths of his sons Rodrik and Maron and his brothers Victarion and Aeron, despite bending the knee, Rhaegar had Balon Greyjoy executed, a decision which proved very unpopular considering Balon had surrendered eventually, his younger brother Euron Greyjoy was exiled from the Seven Kingdoms however under pain of death if he ever returned. House Greyjoy remained Lord Paramounts of the Iron Islands, Theon Greyjoy, Balon's youngest son would become head of House Greyjoy when he came of age, for the time being his uncle Lord Rodrik Harlaw served as Lord Regent.

 

Mace Tyrell and Doran Martell had gained Rhaegar's favour. When their children were of age, Aegon Targaryen would marry Margaery Tyrell, and Rhaegar's brother Viserys Targaryen would marry Arianne Martell. Tywin Lannister had entered the war late on Rhaegar's side, which he was not afraid to point out during court, however Rhaegar rewarded Tywin by agreeing to marry Cersei Lannister and finally bring House Lannister in with the Iron Throne, although everyone even Tywin knew Rhaegar only did this to have the Lannisters support in terms of finance on the Crown's side after the war. Even so victory did little to change the miserable Rhaegar.

 

 _"The Stoic King_." Another infamous Targaryen King moniker was created at court during Rhaegar's reign. Although Rhaegar was considered a good King, he didn't make a good father. His daughter Rhaenys Targaryen became a very cynical young woman who simply assumed she was her namesake come again. Aegon was even worse, if there was ever a more pompous, self-indulgent Prince in history, it hadn't been remembered, he made Aegon the Unworthy seem noble. The two siblings were not popular at court given their characters. His younger brother Viserys was just as bad as his nephew Aegon, the two of them were inseparable. Joffrey Targaryen however was just an abomination, a waste of seed from Rhaegar's cock was the definition of Joffrey. Myrcella and Tommen however were very pleasant and likeable children as was their aunt Daenerys whom they both considered a big sister.

 

Elia Martell held the true power as the Queen as she was the first while Cersei Lannister was just a figurehead as the second Queen. The two not getting on together layed the foundation for the bad relationship between their children. Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen would always secretly however be the superior of the Queens. Jon Connington served as a capable Hand of the King for his best friend Rhaegar as he was exceedingly loyal to the Iron Throne and House Targaryen. The abhorrent Grand Maester Pycelle was disliked by few and hated by many, everyone knew he was Tywin Lannister's puppet. Varys the Master of Whispers was feared for his known abnormal intelligence organisation throughout Westeros and across the Narrow Sea. Paxter Redwyne served as Master of Ships and was as incompetent and pompous as the Master of Coin, Mace Tyrell his liege lord. Randyll Tarly although a very stern man proved his worth as Master of War. The latest addition to the Small Council, the Master of Laws, Petyr Baelish, popularly known as "Littlefinger" intrigued many at court, but was trusted by very few, he had an aura of mistrust cloaked around him whenever he went. The Kinsguard saw a change, Ser Barristan Selmy became Lord Commander as Ser Gerold Hightower was killed during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Arthur Dayne and even Ser Jaime Lannister were the eldest of the Kingsguard, whilst it was replaced by new younger, unworthy men like Ser Meryn Trant who could barely wield a blade, another Lannister puppet. Ser Loras Tyrell while capable of being a Knight, his personality was a disgrace to the white cloak, no humility and certainly no respect. And finally Ser Boros Blount who may have been one of the most cowardly Kingsguard of all time.

 

Jon Snow, _"The Black Prince"_ or simply _"Rhaegar's bastard"_ was well talked about by the people of King's Landing. Jon was called a Prince but was seldom treated like one. People would laugh behind his back and whisper things about him, his older brother Aegon would ridicule him during feasts to the amusement of the court. Jon was not allowed to feast with the royal family during feasts as he was still a bastard, he would always sit furthest away from them, sometimes he would not even bother attending.

 

His father Rhaegar did not mistreat or abuse him or be particularly cruel to him, but he was never warm to him, he treated him as a guest rather than his son, he never said he was proud of him or that he loved him, nothing Jon ever did seemed to please his father, whenever he mentioned his mother his father would quickly grow angry at him telling never to mention her in his presence. Jon knew in his heart that Rhaegar saw Jon nothing more than a disappointment of being Jon Snow and not Visenya Targareyn, as if he could have done anything about that. 

 

His half-siblings by Rhaegar and Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen made it their goal to torment and humiliate their younger brother whenever they could. They both hated him simply because he was the child of the woman their father left behind for when the war began. They never called him brother only bastard or Snow, never by his first name. What was worse was that neither Rhaegar or Elia encouraged the two siblings to be pleasant to Jon, so with no one to educate them, they simply did what they liked to him as did their uncle Viserys who also greatly disliked Jon for being a bastard, well Viserys never really had any respect for anyone save his mother. Viserys and Aegon were more like brothers than uncle and nephew, they had the Taragaryen features, long sliver hair, purple eyes and sculpted faces of purity. Rhaenys shared her mothers look of the Dornish save her eyes which were her father's, purple. A woman of renown beauty, but her nature defeated any good aspects of her as did her brother Aegon and uncle Viserys.

 

Joffrey Targaryen was hated by his siblings as much as Jon was. The eldest child of Rhaegar and his second wife and Queen, Cersei Lannister. Joffrey inherited everything off his mother, emerald eyes and golden hair and particularly her demeaning and contemptuous character, the only thing that quite possibly resembled Rhaegar to Joffrey was his father’s height. Myrcella Targaryen has her mothers eyes but her fathers sliver locks, but that’s not the only quality she inherited off her father. Rhaegar has not sang since the rebellion which affected the people as they loved the sweet soothing melody of a charming Prince, Myrcella’s voice fills the Red Keep with memories of when Rhaegar filled the people with love and joy in their hearts. Tommen Targaryen the youngest, Lannister hair and Targaryen eyes, a shy young boy coming out of his shell slowly but surely as his tenure as squire for his uncle Ser Jaime Lannister continues to grow his confidence. 

 

Cersei pays Jon no heed though she makes it no secret she detests having him live in the Red Keep with her children. She finds his existence quite amusing as she smugly thinks to herself of Lyanna Stark who very nearly robbed Cersei of her rightful place as Queen got what was coming to her. The wolf bitch is dead, and I am Queen as it should have always been Cersei honestly believes. Joffrey like his mother pretends Jon doesn’t even exist, not once in their lives has he called him by his name or even called him brother not that Jon has a problem with that given that he dislikes Joffrey as much as he does Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys. Myrcella and Tommen are pleasant with their half-brother Jon even if Cersei discourages them from being in contact with him, Jon considers the two as the closest things to siblings he has in King’s Landing.

 

The only people that are in anyway kind and caring to Jon are his two half-siblings Tommen and Myrcella, his mentors Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne, occasionally Ser Jaime Lannister who at times can be quite obnoxious and cynical. Elia Martell feigns kindness for Jon but it’s clear it’s just an act. But the two people that Jon feels love him dearly and he in return are his aunt and grandmother, Princess Daenerys and Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Dany has always been a close friend to Jon so much so he considers her a sister rather than an aunt, she and Viserys are not particularly fond of each other, perhaps that’s why Viserys loathes Jon as much as he does; his sister loves her nephew more than him. Dany has encouraged her niece and nephew Rhaenys and Aegon to be on good terms with their half-brother, but they simply refuse to acknowledge instead preferring to make his life a living hell. Rhaella is the one who always fights in Jon’s corner. At the high table during feasts whenever his family would mock him, one seething glare from the Queen Mother across the table would quickly shut them up. She for one is furious with Rhaegar’s continuing lack of care and love for his son. No matter how many times she tries to convince her son to be more tender with his son nothing seems to prevail.

 

The amount of times Ned Stark has sent ravens to Rhaegar asking Jon to be fostered with House Stark at Winterfell with his mother’s family only to be repeatedly declined by Rhaegar with no explanation at all has caused the North to dislike Rhaegar far more than they do now, Houses Karstark, Umber, Mormont, Manderly, Glover and Cerwyn all voice their disapproval of Rhaegar’s reign along with the fact that he refuses to give Lyanna Stark’s son any form of power only persist on keeping him in the shadow. Eddard has considered many a time declaring war on Rhaegar for the sake of Jon even though they have never met before, Ned deeply cares for his nephew and is greatly concerned for his existence in the South. But Ned knows full well declaring war on the South would be a death sentence for Jon. His life is worth far more than bringing Rhaegar down. Eddard still loathes Rhaegar with a passion, the fact that he left his sister’s body in that tower with their child and completely removing her from history not mentioning her not even attending her funeral, he put this entire country through hell for her, and this is how he repays her, by pretending she doesn’t even exist. Rhaegar Targaryen shamed Lyanna Stark’s memory and Ned Stark will never forgive nor forever that.

 

Jon Snow deserves so much more.... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of Jon’s life in the Red Keep.

***CLANG!”**

 

”Keep your posture up!” 

 

***SLASH!***

 

“Spread your feet wider!” 

 

**“BANG!***

 

“Eyes on me! Not on the ground!”

 

Ser Arthur instructed his pupil Jon Snow who matched his tutor’s strike every now and again. Ser Barristan observed from the side making sure to notice any faults that Jon may have so that they can improve on. So far he could see none. 

 

Jon pressed a skillful attack which was swiftly put to rest as Ser Arthur took advantage of Jon’s stance tripping him to ground landing on his back. Ser Arthur pointed _Dawn_ to Jon’s chest.

 

”Make sure you concentrate on your footwork and that you don’t neglect it, it’s been the end of many a swordsman.” Arthur said grabbing Jon’s hand pulling him back up. 

 

Ser Barristan called from the side. “Impressive work as always Jon, rusty in some areas but with enough time and patience you’ll make a fine swordsman.” 

 

Jon smiled weakly. “I’m grateful for your confidence in me Ser Barristan and thank you for the spar Ser Arthur.” 

 

“Jon you don’t have to thank us, it’s our duty after all.” Arthur grinned at Jon. 

 

Jon looked at the ground. “I must be grateful. Your duty is to House Targaryen the fact that you train me is a great privilege I do not deserve, so thank you.”

 

Ser Barristan shared a mournful expression with his brother in arms as they looked at the young prince.

 

”Jon you are a part of House Targaryen and always will be.” Ser Barristan said strongly.

 

”My family should not have to endure my presence, they deserve more than the shame I carry.” Jon said grimly.

 

Both Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy have been Kingsguard to House Targaryen for many years now, they have endured a lot through their tenure they have had great moments serving Prince Rhaegar who was destined to become the greatest King ever, they have had bitter moments such as serving the Mad King letting him get away with crimes such as senseless murder and the rape of Queen Rhaella. But now there is nothing great nor terrible serving House Targaryen, certainly not great. The way this family minus a minority treat this poor boy, this boy who has done absolutely nothing wrong in his life is appalling to both Kingsguard.

 

”Despite what some of your family may think Jon, you are as much a Targaryen as they are...if not more.” Arthur poached his hand on Jon’s shoulder. He knew how he just addressed the royal House should have consequences, but quite frankly Arthur does not care.

 

”A half-dragon and half-wolf! Quite the combination.” Came the smug unmistakable voice of Ser Jaime Lannister with his nephew Prince Tommen in line.

 

Both Arthur and Barristan bowed to Tommen as he approached the training ring. 

 

“How are you Jon?” Tommen asked warmly to his half-brother.

 

Jon smiled at Tommen. “I am well Tommen, I’m finished now so you and Jaime can train.”

 

“ _Ser_ Jaime, Jon.” Jaime said as matter of fact.

 

” _Prince_ Jon, Lannister.” Arthur said back to him. 

 

Jaime smacked his palm to his forehead. “How could I forget?”

 

Jon and Tommen laughed it off while Arthur and Barristan looked quite unamused with Jaime’s jibes.

 

”Father is holding court today with the Tyrells and the Martells, Myrcella and I couldn’t get out fast enough.” Tommen chuckled.

 

”Yes we wouldn’t want the esteemed Great Houses of the Reach and Dorne to be unacknowledged, even if His Grace holds court with them all the time. Pompous, self indulgents the lot of them.” Jamie remarked. 

 

“And you Lannisters aren’t?” Arthur asked making Jon and Tommen chuckle again.

 

”It’s a sacred tradition of House Lannister, one we have practiced for generations.” Jaime said defensively.

 

”That explains Westeros’ dislike of you then.” Arthur evaluated. 

 

“I’ve just come to have a quick practice, then I’ll head back inisde to endure them, I don’t see why I have to, I’m the fourth-born son after all. Not that important.” Tommen said. 

 

Jon grimaced as he answered. “You are a Prince, you are very important Tommen. And you are the third-born son in fact.” 

 

Tommen turned around to look Jon in the eyes. “Aegon is the eldest. You were born straight after him. Then there leaves Joffrey and I. You are Rhaegar’s son too Jon.”

 

”Just not his true born son.” Jon lightly growled out. 

 

Tommen looked at Jon in sympathy as the theee Kingsguard all looked at each other knowingly. 

 

“I will leave you to spar Tommen. It’s time I paid a visit to the Godswood.” Jon said as he left the training yard.

 

Jon wished he was invisible walking to the Godswood, so that he would invulnerable to the gawkes and whispers as the people observed him from their side eyes. 

 

One whispered word in particular actually made Jon whip his head backwards to see who the culprit was. 

 

_“Blackfyre.”_

 

Jon Snow has inhrieted many unpleasant monikers during his existence in King’s Landing, but the mention of the Blackfyres makes him feel physically sick, comparing him to the Blackfyres the prime examples of the prejudice and discrimination on bastards fills him with anger. Why do people detest me so? What have I done to earn such hatred? Why do my own kin look down on me? I have done nothing wrong! 

 

Ignoring whoever said said what he continued on to where he could possibly find any peace of mind. 

 

“Well Snow where do you think your going?” Came the voice of a man Jon hated with all his fiber.

 

He turned to see the little pinched face of his uncle Viserys Targaryen who was interlocked with a Dornish looking beauty that Jon didn’t recognize. Then it hit him, this was Princess Arianne Martell, Viserys’ betrothed. 

 

“I asked you a question nephew.” Viserys repeated. 

 

“I’m on my way to the Godswood, Prince Viserys if you’ll excuse me.” Jon said politely. 

 

“That’s quite rude of you Snow, although what I expected from you I do not know. Are you going to ignore my beautiful betrothed the Princess Arianne of House Martell?” Viserys stopped Jon in his tracks.

 

Jon turned around to greet Arianne who was looking at Jon particularly.

 

”Princess.” Jon kissed Arianne’s hand. 

 

“You don’t look like your father. You obviously take after your mother Lyanna Stark.” Arianne commented. 

 

“I do, Princess.” Jon said simply. 

 

“She was a great beauty. I can tell your her son, Prince Jon.” Jon couldn’t help but notice Arianne’s tone when she said that and the way she looked at Jon. 

 

Viserys chukled heartily. “My dear he is not a Prince he is a bastard.” He explained. 

 

Jon couldn’t help the glare that wrinkled his comely face which only seemed to amuse Viserys.

 

”Did I offend you nephew? Sorry I thought you had grown used to being called what you are.” Viserys said in a sweet tone.

 

Arianne looked amused at Viserys’ jibes at Jon. “No I’m sorry I addressed your nephew as something he’s not. Will you forgive me Jon Snow?” She asked mockingly.

 

”You don’t need my forgiveness Princess.” Jon said quietly. 

 

“Exactly.” Viserys said. 

 

Jon shook his head and looked at the ground. “Come my dear let’s leave the bastard to himself.” Viserys towed Arianne away from Jon who stood there defeated looking.

 

He realized the way Arianne looked at him was the indication that all of House Martell must despise him, though he’s always had that idea for a while now, given how he gets frequent glares from the family when they are in the same vicinity together. He has never met any members of House Martell until now, and he wishes he hadn’t. 

 

Jon made his way to the rather pathetic looking Godswood that King’s Landing had. They don’t worship the Old Gods, only the New Jon remembered, why would they waste time on something they don’t believe in? Like that not all bastards are wanton and treacherous creatures. 

 

Jon honestly cannot help but resent his father Rhaegar for everything that has and _hasn’t_ happened to him. His father completely turns a blind eye at the way his wives, brother and eldest children treat Jon as nothing but dirt. 

 

 _“I could be so much more.”_ Jon says to himself as he can’t help but rewind the images in his head. 

 

_It’s the announcement of Prince Aegon’s betrothal to Lady Margaery the entire throne room is filled with noble lords and ladies as the celebrations commence all around._

 

_King Rhaegar sat atop the high table with his family along with the entirety of House Tyrell looking all around at the festivities below. Rhaenys and Aegon did what they always do during feasts, scan the area for their bastard brother Jon Snow. Disappointingly they couldn’t find him, they starved of some entertainment, they could always count on him to provide for them. As luck would have it, they saw him enter from the side with that fat Tarly boy Jon was always around with. They had recent started becoming closer with each other. Aegon knew him as Samwell Tarly, the Master of War Randyll Tarly’s disappointing son and heir. What a combination, two disappointing sons as good friends._

 

_There was currently a play being orchestrated out in the courtyard which attracted many people as they considered it very entertaining. Rhaenys had an idea she whispered into Aegon’s ear, soon a malicious grin formed on his face, his betrothed Margaery beside him looked at him peculiarly, he winked at her and told her to witness carefully. Rhaenys summoned a steward over with a click of her finger and ordered him to instruct the actors to mend their performance a little._

 

_Within a half-hour or so, the actors had changed their costumes and set. Soon the lead actor announced._

 

_“THE BLACKFYRE FAILURES!”_

 

_Soon the crowd grew sparsely as Rhaenys and Aegon heralded more people over and over to the stage. Rhaegar stayed at the table as did Rhaella and Daenerys. Rhaegar looked impassive while Daenerys looked upset knowing what was going to transpire as Rhaella silently glared at her son for doing nothing about it._

 

_Rhaneys, Aegon, Margaery, Viserys and Arianne and Joffrey along with their Houses gathered around the stage. Jon stayed inside not wanting to draw attention to himself. Soon the actor called out._

 

 _“We are in need of another actor! One more than worthy of portraying a Blackfyre!........Jon Snow! Would you be willing?”_ _At at that the entire court started bursting out in laughter at the announcement._

 

_Samwell looked at his friend in sympathy as mortification soon bloomed Jon’s cheeks. He dared to look at the crowd and was awarded with Rhaenys and Aegon’s combined evil smirks at his expense. Jon quickly marched off his chair before being called out._

 

_“Come now Snow where’s your sense of entertainment? You would make a fine Blackfyre after all.” Aegon said to the crowds delight._

 

_Jon walked through the crowd ignoring the sniggers and whispers and marched straight up to Aegon who was still smirking insufferably._

 

_“What makes you think that Aegon?” Jon growled at fiercely quieting down a few laughs._

 

_“Well let’s just say it’s in your nature bastard, you are a Targaryen bastard, as were the Blackfyres.” Rhaenys commented behind Jon._

 

_“Don’t the Dornish have a more light look upon bastards dear sister?” Myrcella called out looking furious at her sister Rhaenys._

 

_Joffrey silenced her. “For once I say Rhaenys is right, Snow has potential to become the next Blackfyre after all.” There were mummers of agreement in the crowd._

 

_Arianne glared at Myrcella. “Forgive me Princess what would you know of the Dornish?”_

 

_Viserys cleared his throat. “Now, now everyone calm down. The Blackfyres are dead and gone and will never come back. Little Jon is here is no threat to anyone isn’t that right Snow?”_

 

_Jon stayed silent as he stood with his fists clenched. He gazed over the crowd who mocked him and belittled him. He knew his place was as a bastard and they have the right of it, he is a disgrace to House Targaryen and always will be. But there’s a part of him that’s glad he’s a bastard, these people label him as a danger to House Targaryen, which oddly feels in a way...satisfying, knowing there is fear even if they won’t admit it of Jon....it feels powerful and encouraging._

 

_Jon snapped out of his trance and remembered it is wrong to think like that. I am a bastard, I know my place._

 

_Without answering Viserys’ question Jon just walked out of the courtyard back into the throne room._

 

_“Again a demonstration of Blackfyres, they were known for their cowardice.” Aegon called out provoking another barrage of laugher from the crowd._

 

_Cersei along with Joffrey looked quite amused while Rhaenys and Aegon’s mother Elia looked quite distressed with her children’s behavior, not because it was at Jon’s expense, but that it could very well damage their character._

 

_Rhaella along with Ser Arthur Dayne approached the crowd and all laugher was soon put to silence. If looks and tones could kill, Rhaella Targaryen would be a mass-murderer as she glared at the actors who looked fearful._

 

_”I darseay there’s been enough entertainment for tonight. You may go.” Rhaella ordered the actors who swiftly bowed and took down their little set and got the hell out of there._

 

_“Grandmother we’re only having a jest, there’s no need for such angst from you.” Rhaenys told her grandmother._

 

_Rhallea stared straight into Rhaenys’ eyes which unnerved the young Princess slightly._

 

_“As I said. There’s been enough entertainment for tonight.” Rhaella stated looking over her kin with unhidden disgust at their behavior._

 

_Aegon lightly scoffed but did as he was told as did Rhaenys and the others. They all joined the table where Rhaegar and Daenerys remained sitting._

 

_Rhaella approached Margaery. “Enjoy the rest of the festivities my dear, I’m afraid I cannot stay. I have lost my appetite.” Rhaella said the last part looking directly at Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys._

 

_Rhaegar threw a menacing glare at his children and brother for causing such trouble. Not that they cared anyway._

 

_Jon marched straight to his bedchambers anger filling his lungs with sharp, heavy breaths and fingers aching from being clenched so tightly in his fists. Anger and hate in his eyes._

 

A week ago that embarrassing scenario transpired and Jon remembers every minute of it. He has been bullied by his elder half siblings as long as he could remember. It intesified one day when Jon actually beat Aegon in a spar in front of everyone, _and his betrothed,_  but from that day on, his life has become exceedingly worse over the years having to suffer day in day out whilst his father does absolutely nothing about it! 

 

One day Jon promises himself he will prove everybody wrong.

 

One day he will show everyone he is more than just a bastard.

 

One day he will show his worth and shut all those laughter and whispers up.

 

On that day, Jon Snow will make his mark....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short update but more to come soon.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell.

Eddard Stark along with his son and heir Robb Stark, was holding council with a few of his bannermen; Lords Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Tully, Glover and Mormont. Greatjon Umber was giving out about Rhaegar’s mistreatment of Jon Snow. Rickard Karstark was once again hinting at a proposal of marriage between her daughter Alys and Ned’s son Robb. Roose Bolton just for the time being sat quietly as he always does. Edmure Tully the North’s newest lord as his ancestral home was given to House Darry sat attentively. Eddard gave his wife’s family residence in the North and a holdfast, House Tully went from being the Great House of the Riverlands and Lord Paramounts of the Trident to loyal bannermen and vassals of House Stark. Galbart Glover also voiced his disapproval of Rhaegar, and Jorah Mormont was currently complaining of poachers on Bear Island.

 

”TIS’ A BLOODY FOOKIN’ DISGRACE THE WAY HE TREATS THAT BOY!” Greatjon roared slugging his ale down his throat. 

 

“There’s not much we can do about it Greatjon.” Galbart said bluntly

 

”LIKE HELL THERE’S NOT!” Greatjon shouted. 

 

”You would have us declare war on the King?” Roose said slightly surprised.

 

”I would have Lyanna Stark’s son treated with a bitta fookin’ respect! We’ve heard that he’s a good lad, a quiet enough lad and still Rhaegar’s horse gets treated better than he does.” Greatjon said. 

 

“It’s no secret that Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys despise Prince Jon as well as the most of his family, perhaps he’d be better suited here in the North away from King’s Landing for good?” Jorah Mormont suggested. 

 

“I’ve lost track of the amount of ravens Ned here has sent to Rhaegar asking Jon to be fostered at Winterfell and being met with no explaination other than no.” Edmure perked up. 

 

“But why is it his siblings hate him so?” Galbart asked. 

 

“Apparently the boy’s a far greater swordsman than his brother and uncle, although I don’t know how, they’ve all more than likely been trained by the _Bold_ and the _Sword of the Morning_ , it seems Lyanna’s son is more a warrior than them.” Rickard Karstark commented. 

 

“Are you surprised? Lyanna Stark was one of a kind.” Greatjon said passionately. 

 

“And yet she did cause the war by running off with Rhaegar in the first place.” Roose said simply. 

 

Rickard gazed at Roose sternly. “The war started when that mad fucker burned Rickard and Brandon Stark alive Lord Bolton.” 

 

“And why did Brandon Stark go to King’s Landing in the first place?” Roose boldly asked. 

 

“You know full well why! Rhaegar had apparently kidnapped Lyanna-“ Galbart was interrupted by Roose. 

 

“But he didn’t, and it was Brandon Stark’s impulsiveness that set the seeds for war.” Roose commented. 

 

“WHOSE FOOKIN’ SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY BOLTON?!” Greatjon angrily asked. 

 

“I am merely stating facts Lord Umber, we cannot go around accusing who did what without truth.” Roose said. 

 

“And what is the truth then Lord Bolton?” Jorah asked. 

 

“Rhaegar has the Reach, the Westerlands, Dorne, the Stormlands and the Riverlands. Five Kingdoms against one? A bloodbath is not the word we’d be marching to if we wage war on House Targaryen.” Roose evaluated. 

 

“My lords this is getting us nowhere.” Robb Stark voiced his opinion.

 

“Many Houses in the Riverlands and Stormlands still are angry with House Darry and House Connington for deposing their liege lords, we could use that to our advantage.” Edmure suggested. 

 

“It wouldn’t be enough!” Karstark commented. 

 

“What about the Vale? Lord Jon Arryn surely would support us? The Knights of the Vale are some of the best fighters in the Seven Kingdoms.” Jorah said. 

 

“It’s two Kingdoms against five, it would be a fucking massacre!” Rickard shouted. 

 

“The North is larger than the other Kingdoms combined.” Galbart said.

 

”Lord Glover, we don’t have the men!” Robb said.

 

“WE STAND OUR GROUND AND FIGHT THE FOOKERS TO THE DEATH!” Greatjon loudly proclaimed. 

 

“And risk certain extinction for all the Northern Houses?” Roose angrily questioned. 

 

Soon all men began speaking over another. Some supporting war, some supporting deterrence.

 

“ENOUGH!” Ned shouted banging his fist on the table silencing his men.

 

”Lord Bolton is right, we are no match against the Iron Throne. And you are right too Lord Umber, Rhaegar’s upbringing of my nephew is more than enough cause to hate the man. But put all that aside, what would happen to this country if it must go through another war? What would happen to Jon if we declare war? Rhaegar wouldn’t kill him I’m sure of that but what of the Lannisters or the Tyrells or the Martells even for that matter, would you trust Jon’s life in their hands if we declare war?” Ned asked his bannermen who all grumbled 

 

“We have never met Jon before father, he doesn’t know what we’re like, surely the King could at the very least allow his son that privilege of meeting the rest of his family?” Robb asked passionately.

 

”Rhaegar has made it clear he does not want Jon Snow to come North.” Karstark said. 

 

“He can’t do that!” Robb proclaimed. 

 

“He’s the King lad, he can whatever he damn well feels like.” Karstark said in annoyance. 

 

“Besides he’s not the only who doesn’t want Jon coming North.” Eddard said to his bannermen who all became confused. 

 

“Connington.” Ned said simply which made everyone come to realization. 

 

Jon Connington was the one who voiced the most against having Jon Snow live with House Targaryen. He was certain the boy would grow up to become a threat to Aegon’s claim on the Iron Throne. When Rhaegar made it clear Jon would live in the Red Keep, Connington suggested he shouldn’t go to the North paranoid that Jon Snow when he became of age would rally the North behind him to rebel against the Crown and start another blasted war. Connington along with most of House Targaryen look down upon Jon eyeing him as a danger to Rhaegar’s reign. Jon was a prisoner as well as a shame of House Targaryen.

 

“That wretched orange-haired shit has no right to keep a man from his family! Piss on the fact he’s Hand of the King!” Greatjon said. 

 

“What of the rest of the Small Council?” Galbart asked. 

 

“The majority of them are Reachmen; Tarly and Redwyne, one of them is Lord Paramount of the Reach that fool Mace Tyrell they all support the Targaryens.” Roose said. 

 

“The Spider, Lord Varys seems unfailingly loyal as well to House Targaryen.” Jorah added. 

 

“Pycelle the spineless old cretin is just Tywin Lannister’s lapdog on the council doing his master’s bidding.” Rickard said. 

 

“And last and least, Littlefinger how he got on the Council I’ll never know.” Edmure finished. 

 

Petyr Baelish once a fosterling of House Tully was only a minor lord in the Vale serving Jon Arryn. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, Rhaegar needed a head customs officer as most of them were killed by the Ironborn, to increase the port’s revenue as it was serioulsy declining during the war. No one apparently wanted the tedious task until Jon Arryn during a war council session suggested Baelish after proving his experience at Gulltown. At first Rhaegar was hesitant to accept Baelish worried he would be a spy for Jon Arryn but eventually he chose him to do the job which was a great choice because the revenue increased substantially, more food was brought in and enough gold to stabilize the city due to Baelish’s intelligence. Littlefinger also at his time in the Red Keep greatly impressed Tywin Lannister who was at court during the time enough so that he encouraged his daughter Cersei to “motivate” Rhaegar in naming Littlefinger on the Small Council. The most appropriate position for Baelish would have been Master of Coin but that was taken by Mace Tyrell and with Master of Laws being vacant Littlefinger took the position. So it’s safe to say he’s currently another Lannister puppet......for the time being. 

 

“The entirety of the Small Council will still support Rhaegar and they don’t care about Jon at all.” Robb declared 

 

“There has to be someone there who could convince Rhaegar to foster Jon at Winterfell.” Galbart put forward.

 

”Dowager Queen Rhaella can’t even get through her dolt son’s thick skull, he doesn’t listen to anything he doesn’t want to hear, and he don’t want Jon Snow coming North. End of.” Rickard said.

 

“My lord, why don’t you go to King’s Landing and demand Rhaegar in person that he gives your nephew leave to come to Winterfell?” Jorah suggested to Eddard which many of the men agreed. 

 

“Believe me Ser Jorah, I’ve wanted too but.....I don’t have the courage, it pains me to say. I don’t have the courage to see Lyanna’s son after all these years, and King’s Landing brings back memories of my father and brother...it still pains me so. And also my disdain for Rhaegar and everything he’s done to my family...I would more than likely do something I would later regret if I came face to face with him.” Eddard said.

 

“Well you were able to face him during the Greyjoy Rebellion.” Edmure commented.

 

”I was more preoccupied with putting an end to the Greyjoy Rebellion, Lord Edmure.” Edmure said back making some of the men chuckle.  

 

“Can’t you send someone on your behalf then?” Greatjon asked. 

 

Edmure perked up. “My uncle the Blackfish is still a well regarded figure of valor down South despite my House being taken quite a notch, if you want I can have him sent as an emissary on your behalf.” 

 

Eddard contemplated the idea before answering. “I appreciate your offer Lord Edmure, but what would I look like if I send another to deliver my demands...”

 

Ned stayed silent until he reached a decision. “Deliver this proposal to Ser Brynden, have him on House Stark’s behalf request that Jon Snow be brought to Winterfell where he may live the rest of his days with his mother’s family in the North to King Rhaegar. And should Rhaegar refuse yet again....I shall face my demons and ride South to demand it in person.” He ordered Edmure who nodded. 

 

“I’ll have my uncle ride in two day’s time my lord.” Edmure vowed. 

 

“Very well, if that’s it for this week my lords, then safe journey all.” Ned dismissed his men who all filed out of the great hall.

 

Robb and Eddard ventured to the courtyard to be with the rest of their family. 

 

Lady Catelyn was currently scolding her three youngest children Arya, Bran and Rickon for playing a hiding game in the crypts of Winterfell. Making it clear it was disrespectful to do such acts where their ancestors rested, their elder sister Sansa stood tall by her mothers side.

 

Tully in apperance, but a Stark at heart, Lady Sansa has grown into a precious beauty to behold by many. Yes a fine choice for marriage in the very near future. She follows in her mothers footsteps of being the perfect lady, one who enjoys tales of gallant Southern knights and noble husbands and raising fine children. Her tutor Septa Mordane is a great help in her upbringing teaching her about her mothers religion the Faith of the Seven and all their beliefs, for example the lust and jealousy that all bastards are known for. 

 

Eddard went ant to speak with his wife while Robb asked Sansa what happened with their siblings. 

 

“Anything important this week?” Sansa asked her brother about the meeting. 

 

“You know I’m not allowed to tell you of these things.” Robb said. 

 

“And yet you do all the time.” She said defensively. 

 

Robb sighed. “Just more stuff about Jon.” 

 

Sansa looked confused and Robb looked and addressed her as if she were touched. 

 

“Our _cousin._ In King’s Landing?” Robb said slowly.

 

Sansa realized. These past few weeks there has been more and more mentioning of her bastard cousin Jon Snow who resided with the royal family in King’s Landing. Apparently Jon has not been treated well by most of his family and father has been in uproar about it considering he makes it no secret that he dislikes the King. 

 

“Father wants him to live with us in the North here at Winterfell.” Robb continued. 

 

Sansa gasped. “But King’s Landing is a marvelous place full of wonder and glory. Why would father want J- his nephew to leave such a place?” Sansa asked in bewilderment. 

 

Robb shook his head in disappointment at his sister. “King’s Landing Sansa is a nest of rats and liars and backstabbers.”

 

 Sansa looked completely dumbstruck. “But Septa Mordane says the South-“

 

”You listen too much to that Septa of yours, she’s clearly telling you lies since she’s from the South she should know full well what’s it’s like down there.” Robb said. 

 

“You’ve never been South how would you know?” Sansa questioned her brother.

 

”Just look at our family’s history with Southerners.” Robb lightly growled out. 

 

Sansa repulsed at the mentioning of her grandfather and uncle being burned alive by the Mad King. Did Robb mean that, or was he talking about _all_ Southerners by his tone of them.”

 

”So your prejudiced?” Sansa asked him. 

 

“Of course I’m not prejudiced! My cousins a bastard and I happen to care for his safety even if I never met him in my life. And by the way just so you know bastards are not as bleak as your precious Septa says they are.” Robb scoffed. 

 

“They are wanton and treacherous and seek to usurp their true born families of everything they own.” Sansa said back. 

 

Robb sighed slowly. “Sansa there’s so much you don’t know.” Robb walked away leaving Sansa confused. 

 

He’s wrong! Septa Mordane has said that bastards are what they are for a reason. Her cousin Jon Snow is probably more or the same absolutely no different than the others. 

 

Right?………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of how Littlefinger is on Rhaegar’s Small Council. 
> 
> Robb sure doesn’t like Southerners. 
> 
> The North sure are pissed at Rhaegar. 
> 
> And Sansa is certain that bastards are evil...will she be proved wrong? 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Rhaegar and his Small Council.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and his Small Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that I may have been a bit over dramatic with the situation and should get off my high horse and swallow my pride. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who were being supportive in the comments. 
> 
> Let the story continue I suppose!

“and....uhhhh....the Knights of the Vale have...uhhh...seen an increase in numbers these....uhhhh..past few months now Your Grace.” Pycelle slowly droned on and on Rhaegar thought he was going to collapse of boredom.

 

Small Council meetings, same shit, different day as always Rhaegar thought morbidly as he listened to what his advisers had to say. 

 

King Rhaegar I Targaryen, once a valued figure of nobility and valor, a rare breed of beauty and charm, now a melancholy and overly bored-looking King whose sliver blonde hair had started to turn dark grey, small bags forming under his light violet eyes due to age and stress and a permanent straight line of his lips that never seemed to move or quiver except when speaking. Beside his hand, sat the war like crown with sharp black iron points in a band of red gold of his great great grandfather King Maekar I Targaryen and his grandfather King Jaeherys II Targaryen, whilst wearing cloths of renown finery in the colors of House Targaryen all the while being clad in a huge dark shiny cloak that dragged along the ground behind his feet. 

 

“Yes thank you for that Grand Maester Pycelle, the Warden of the East has been recruiting more numbers for his army as is his responsibility.” Randyll Tarly commented. 

 

Lord of Horn Hill and Master of War, Randyll Tarly a very stern but capable man who is Rhaegar’s adviser in terms of warfare and preparing armies. In truth Randyll did not want the position of Master of War at first, not wanting anything to do with the politics at King’s Landing preferring to stay at Horn Hill and rule his lands...and maybe beat some sense into his fat, lazy, cowardly and overall useless son Samwell Tarly who was a momentous disappointment and disgrace to House Tarly. _“First In Battle.”_ More like “First to run to the dinner table and gorge himself to oblivion.” Randyll thought of his son. As if he could bring more embarrassment and shame to House Tarly, he goes and become friends with that bastard boy of King Rhaegar. The Gods have cursed Randyll Tarly brining a son like that to him he genuinely believes these days. 

 

“The Vale are a pack of rebels and traitors no different than the North, perhaps we should set a limitation on the number of their forces.” Came the opinion of egotistical and obnoxious Paxter Redwyne. 

 

Lord of the Arbor and Master of Ships, Paxter Redwyne a highly proud and immensely stubborn man bent on glory of his House and himself as a lord. The Redwyne Fleet is quite possibly the largest in the Seven Kingdoms never mind the Reach it’s only rival being the royal fleet of King’s Landing, the Iron Fleet of House Greyjoy may have been a worthy adversary but considering many of them were lost during the Greyjoy Rebellion, it seems House Redwyne holds that distinction as they certainly like to mention whenever they seize an opportunity to. 

 

“Is it really treason to protect the ones you care about Lord Redwyne? Lord Jon Arryn only rebelled against the Iron Throne simply to protect his pupils whom he considered sons, he had no malice motives to overthrow the Crown once you really consider it.” Littlefinger made his voice known.

 

Lord of Baelish Castle on the Fingers and Master of Laws, Petyr “Littlefinger” Baelish an overly ambitious and cunning player at King’s Landing who feigns loyalty to the Crown where in reality he simply serves himself. Vouched by both Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister the Wardens of the West and East, he has solidified his position on the Small Council as Master of Laws, the administrator of justice and peace in the city of King’s Landing, the Gold Cloaks of the City Watch led by Ser Aliser Thorne and his cowardly lieutenant, Janos Slynt are in Littlefinger’s pcoket whenever he needs them, unless it goes against the rule of House Targaryen as Thorne has made that perfectly clear to Littlefinger. Rhaegar has little trust in Littlefinger still paranoid after the past nine years of his service that he is a spy for House Arryn.....or maybe even House Lannister for that matter. 

 

“While that may be the case Lord Baelish, the Vale aren’t the ones I myself are concerned about, the North have over these past few moths slowly transfered their taxes down to the capital, the records state that the date of payment required has not been met continuously for the last eight months now.” Mace Tyrell always eager to please said. 

 

Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Warden of the South and Master of Coin, Mace Tyrell for his foolishness and near incompetence and general pomposity, he never misses a chance to slander the North whenever he can, he seems determined to belittle them so much so that he has influenced the majority of the South to think little of the North, about the only useful things he’s managed to accomplish. In fairness to him, he does possess a general knowledge of financial management, whether that is qualified enough to be a expert on the matter can be reasonably questioned. And with his daughter Margaery’s upcoming marriage to Crown Prince Aegon, he only seems to become more entitled than beforehand. 

 

“Well the North is the farthest away from King’s Landing, perhaps the Warden of the North is simply having trouble with the speed of transferring the funds to King’s Landing.” The smooth, sooothing voice of the Spider, Varys Came forth. 

 

Lord Varys, the Spider, the Eunuch and Master of Whisperers, mocked by many and feared by many also. Varys speaks like everything is a puzzle, when in actual fact the real riddle is what this man truly seeks. Littlefinger and Varys have long engaged in a verbal battle for dominance if you will each claiming to serve a higher purpose, Varys claims he is faithful to the realm whilst his adversary claims otherwise. _“You never know what eunuchs want after all.”_ Littlefinger has said about Varys and nothing could be more spoken as truth than that statement. What does Lord Varys want after all is the real riddle indeed.

 

”That is uhhh a possibility Lord Varys of course, but uhh we cannot allow any more time for the funds to be withheld, its uhhh bad publicity for the Crown.” Mumbled the despicable Grand Maester Pycelle. 

 

Grand Maester Pycelle, a throughly repellent and corrupt, cretin old coward who is without doubt the worst Grand Maester the Red Keep has ever had in its domain. Enough said....or is it really?

 

 “I agree with Lord Varys, Your Grace. I do not assume there is going to be any hostilities with the North. Despite what some say about the North and the Vale also, they are known for their honor particularly the Starks and the Arryns.” Came the positive opinion of Ser Barristan. 

 

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of King Rhaegar I Targaryen’s Kingsguard or simply known as “Barristan the Bold.” Loyal and faithful to House Targaryen, regarded around the Seven Kingdoms as quite possibly one of the most dutiful Lord Commanders the Kingsuard has known. Barristan does not care for the politics and scheming of King’s Landing, Seven Hells, there are times he does not even wish to be on the Small Council, but it his duty as Lord Commander. The sole member on the Council who rarely speaks out only if necessary, or when asked, or when he genuinely feels he must, regardless if the others disdain him for it. Quite possibly the most honorable and truthful Small Council member, which is dangerous considering the table is surrounded by serpents.

 

“The North and the Vale are no match against House Targaryen and the Iron Throne, forget about them, they are irrelevant.” Ordered the second most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms, Jon Connington, King Rhaegar’s oldest and most loyal companion.

 

Lord of Griffin’s Roost, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Hand of the King, Jon Connington who is Rhaegar’s most faithful servant today. Tywin Lannister had rivaled Jon Connington for the position of Rhaegar’s Hand of the King, but Rhaegar without question chose his best friend the man he thought he could trust above all else save his mother Dowager Queen Rhaella. While a capable Hand of the King his immense disdain for all those who rebelled against Rhaegar including House Greyjoy has concerned some at court worrying he would be a vengeful tyrant if any of them stepped out of line with King Rhaegar. Some believe he feels more for Rhaegar than just budding friendship, but on a more personal level of relationship with his King as he is utterly and unfailingly devoted to King Rhaegar’s reign. 

 

“You may say that now Lord Connington, but should happen if those traitors decide to rebel again while we are unprepared?” Redwyne asked.

 

”I highly doubt we are unprepared Lord Redwyne, with the current five Kingdoms in total allegiance with the Crown, 60’000 from the Westerlands, 100’000 from the Reach, 10’000 from Dorne and 40’000 respectively from the Stormlands and Riverlands along with our vast armada 3’000 ships strong, I daresay no force in the world could threaten us.” Randyll Tarly said proudly. 

 

“Gold wins wars, not soldiers.” Littlefinger commented. 

 

“And with my expertise we have more than enough gold, Lord Baelish.” Mace Tyrell puffed out his chest whilst boasting which made Littlefinger hum in response and smirk. 

 

Rhaegar sighed and spoke up. “I really doubt that there is going to be any trouble with Lord Stark and Lord Arryn, they have no reason to wage war on us.” 

 

Varys answers Rhaegar. “Apparently my little birds have whispered of growing discontent in the North, Your Grace.” 

 

“Whatever over?” Pycelle asked perplexed. 

 

“The treatment or  _lack of_ Lady Lyanna Stark’s son, Jon Snow.” Varys answered. 

 

Everyone noticed Rhaegar’s visible flinch at the mention of Lyanna’s name spoken aloud, and light grimace at the mention of their son Jon Snow.

 

The first day when Jon was brought to the Red Keep and placed in the royal nursery, Rhaegar must have stood for a solid hour over the crib that evening looking at his son clad in a white baby gown, little streaks of black hair atop his little bald head, eyes darker than a midnight sky, his chubby little cheeks that held a hint of rose dashed on them and the complicated task that Jon overtook which involved trying and failing to eat his own little foot which for a fleeting moment brought a smile to Rhaegar’s face. It was when Jon looked up to his father and smiled a toothless grin which made Rhaegar lose his own, that smile of his son brought back memories of Lyanna, a haunting image forever imbedded in the mournful King. Grief engulfed his senses so much that he paid no heed to Jon’s wails and cries when Rhaegar walked away from his crib. 

 

Rhaegar has attempted in his own way to feel tender care and devotion for his son as he does his other children, _well most of them anyway_. But with seeing Jon every single day who is practically his mother in a different body pains Rhaegar beyond belief as her death still hurts him immensely. He knows it’s wrong as Jon had no control over it but it’s that nipping feeling that never seems to fade of slight resentment knowing it was Jon’s birth that caused Lyanna’s death. Jon Snow is too much like Lyanna Stark, and it fills Rhaegar with resentment instead of love as he knows it should be the latter and not the former. 

 

Rhaenys and Aegon have never been pleasant to Jon nor has Viserys for that matter. At first Rhaegar assumed it was just typical childish misbehavior that they would all eventually grow out of until it boiled into a more personal thing, through Rhaegar’s inaction of it, it had mended into a permanent dislike for one another despite Rhaegar’s mediocre scoldings for his children to get on with each other. 

 

Rhaegar thought of his eldest child and daughter Rhaenys who was always the joy of the Red Keep even during the dark reign of the Mad King, running and skipping along giggling stopping to talk to everyone, giving flowers to every member of the Kingsguard, particularly Ser Jaime Lannister. Even at a young age Rhaenys had been different to her youngest brother at the time, never playful with him or in any way cheery with him, it seemed like she was wary of him. Rhaegar long suspected that it was her mother Elia who had settled these feelings of Rhaenys for Jon. When she reached the age of twelve, she started acting differently as was expected, she was growing up, but it was very noticeable basically because it was in bad taste. She became very entitled and demanding, very cynical too that Rhaegar found demeaning in her, and the way she would act to her youngest brother lifted a more than a few eyebrows at court, it was expected that Jon would not be treated well at court by people, but what wasn’t was that it would be his half-sister leading the scandals against him. Princess Rhaenys Targaryen is a mixture of Rhoynish and Valyrian beauty, but looks don’t influence character. Pleasant on the outside, ugly on the inside. 

 

Aegon has always been difficult, even as an infant, nonstop wailing and crying, his years as a toddler were too much a burden to bear most of the times, his teenage years leading up to adulthood have been very controversial. Aegon is considered the most beautiful looking man in the realm that has many maidens and ladies fanning themselves with their hands and practically fainting when he throws them a charming smile their way, and he uses that to his advantage. Regardless if they are married or not Aegon will pursue them, there was one incident two years past, when he slapped the rear and groped the thighs of a married lady from the Reach during a feast in the gardens, the woman was game to his advances however her husband was not. Aegon had Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Borros Blount, his and Viserys’ two personal henchmen discretely escort the man from the feast and on his orders, proceeded to batter him to death. After her husband’s death Aegon had his way with her in his chambers, when the murder had been founded, through his and Rhaenys’ influence and contacts, he was able to pin the blame on the woman in question. The evidence placed was compelling even Rhaegar believed it so much so that the woman was sentenced to life imprisonment. Aegon never so much as blinked an eye when she begged for mercy. There is no doubt that he is worthy of being Aegon the Unworthy come again. 

 

Viserys Targaryen was pleasant as a child under his mother Dowager Queen Rhaella’s tutelage and guidance but that only went so far until Viserys grew into a more diabolical nature that consumed his every need. He often showed signs of cruelty in his young age, senselessly stomping a kitten to death and bullying his younger sister Daenerys and well as his bastard nephew Jon Snow. There was a scandal that later in their years Viserys had sexually abused Dany one night when he was overwhelmingly drunk although this was never proven as Dany never admitted to it happening. Viserys and Rhaegar never get on with each other, always at each other’s throats over the silliest of things, although most of that is due to Viserys kicking up a fuss over something he doesn’t agree with. Aegon and Viserys are as thick as thieves at court, their influence in King’s Landing stretches far down South. Viserys will become Prince Consort of Dorne when he marries Arianne Martell, which he and Aegon plan to use to their advantage and given Arianne’s obsessive infatuation over Viserys, it could be far easier than they both expected at first. Aegon has told Viserys that he will make him his Hand of the King when he ascends to the Iron Throne after Rhaegar’s death. May Gods have mercy on the Seven Kingdoms when those two come to power......if they come to power. 

 

“The boy’s a bastard, what treatment should he be given?” Redwyne said in disgust. 

 

Rhaegar looked at Paxter Redwyne for a moment then looked away when he mentioned Jon that way. 

 

“Watch your tongue Lord Paxter, that is the King’s son your addressing so poorly.” Barristan commented staring daggers at Redwyne who tried to maintain a calm face at the Bold threatening him.

 

“They are upset that Lyanna’s son Jon Snow has not been given any form of power or respect since his arrival at the Red Keep.” Varys continued. 

 

“The Northerners would want to pipe down, they are not in the place to make demands from us. Jon Snow is not being mistreated in anyway, they are just using any excuse they can to start conflict with House Targaryen as is expected from rebels and traitors.” Jon Connington said. 

 

“Perhaps we should do something about it? Deal with them in some way?” Mace Tyrell suggested.

 

Varys had to prevent rolling his eyes openly in front of the Small Council. The absurdity of all this was not even funny. _“Already the South is looking for war with the North, hasn’t Westeros suffered enough under the dictation of egotistical morons?”_ Varys thought to himself. 

 

“Lord Tarly, if for argument’s sake the North decided to wage war, how many men would they be able to raise?” Rhaegar asked for the sake of his advisers to shut them up. 

 

Randyll thought for a moment before answering. “Due to the size of the land and dense population of its inhabitants, there was a time they could have mustered....forty-five thousand men, but taken into consideration the past two wars in recent years, I would say at their very least....well over twenty thousand. Whereas the Vale of Arryn could muster double that since the Knights of the Vale would more than likely have additional force than the North. Combined the North and the Vale could muster near sixty thousand men, quite possibly more given proper management, preparation and time.” Randyll evaluated.

 

“Preposterous Randyll! The Reach alone have a hundred thousand men in our army and your saying these rebels can muster nearly more than us?” Mace Tyrell rebuffed his bannerman, whom he liked to address all by their first names, never as “Lord” as he feels there’s no need.

 

”It could very well be the case Lord Tyrell, the only reason we and the Westerlands have such an excessive force is because of our wealth and the fertility of our lands, also due to House Lannister’s overuse of conscription.” Randyll added. 

 

“Regardless of what, will or how, we together outnumber them five to two. Five Kingdoms against two?” Hahahaha they don’t stand a chance!” Redwyne chuckled to himself. 

 

“Men from the North and the Vale are fierce and hard fighters Lord Redwyne. They are more than capable of mounting a proper attack against us if necessary.” Barristan spoke his mind. 

 

“Ser Barristan the odds are not in their favor, surely you know that.” Randyll Tarly told him. 

 

“True. But it would immensely foolish to underestimate the power of the North and the Vale. Combined as you said yourself not a moment ago Lord Tarly, they could equal us in battle if we’re not smart about this.” Barristan said. 

 

“The North with respect is the poorest of the Seven Kingdoms, their soil is too brittle to maintain and produce sufficient grain and crops, that’s why they purchase from the Riverlands. They do not have the means produce proper steel for their army, there is very little to no trade income for them. All of this added up is inadequate for bolstering an army ready for war.” Varys said hoping to diffuse the tension about the North. 

 

“And what of the Vale?” Pycelle asked Varys.

 

”The Vale are better off than the North, as is their army, quite possibly the strongest soldiers in the realm serve House Arryn, they have a good relationship with House Stark and the North in general.” Varys said simply making most mumble to themselves.

 

“There is nothing to fret over my lords. The entirety of Westeros stands beside House Targaryen.” Jon Connington looked at Rhaegar proudly.

 

”That is debatable Lord Hand.” Littlefinger spoke up after being quiet. Everyone turned to gaze at him in question.

 

”How so, Lord Baelish?” Connington asked slightly aggressively.

 

”Look at your countrymen. Didn’t the vast majority of the Stormlands rebel against House Targaryen under their liege lords House Baratheon’s banners, the same of the Riverlands under House Tully. And from my information gathered, things are not going well in both Kingdoms, some Houses are still in a way upset that House Darry and House Connington deposed their liege lords of their positions as Great Houses and Lord Paramounts” Littlefinger said. 

 

“What is your point, Baelish?” Connington growled out. 

 

“Can you really trust your “ _bannermen”_ to swear allegiance to the Crown if war comes to Westeros. Aren’t you concerned that they might flock to Stannis and Renly whom they consider to be their true liege lords? The same for the Houses in the Riverlands and House Darry.” Petyr commented. 

 

Although he didn’t like to admit it. Littlefinger has a point Rhaegar thought. Stannis and Renly Baratheon are still well regarded lords in the Stormlands, many Houses there such as Tarth, Estermont, Dondarrion, Penrose, Seaworth, Cafferen and Swann greatly respect Stannis as a military leader especially due to his performance during the Greyjoy Rebellion, and Renly who is a very popular and attractive character at court and with his people. With Jon Connington constantly at the Red Keep serving as Hand of the King and not in the Stormlands serving as Lord Paramount, it is left to his young cousin Ser Ronnet Connington, the Castellan of Griffin’s Roost, to preside over the Stormlands. That wouldn’t be a problem though if Ronnet Connington would act like a lord instead of an arrogant and entitled figurehead who truly believes he is the Lord Paramount of the Stormland. Will the Stormlanders lose faith in House Connington and repledge allegiance to House Baratheon?

 

The Riverlands are not as much at odds with House Darry as in the Stormlands. There are however still those angry with them for “betraying” House Tully and “usurping” their position. Their strongest allies would be House Bracken and House Blackwood considering the two Houses history with House Targaryen. The Mallisters and surprisingly enough the Freys are the main voices against House Darry, although Walder Frey constantly refuses these allegations trying to stay on Rhaegar’s good side and hopefully get rid of an another daughter or granddaughter. Lord Raymun Darry, Lord of Castle Darry and Lord Paramount of the Trident is a good well able ruler of the Riverlands who is proud of his family’s loyalty to House Targaryen, for example his uncles Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard who died in the Battle of the Trident as did Ser Oswell Whent, another Riverland House that is loyal to Rhaegar, and Ser Willem Darry, the former Master-at-Arms of the Red Keep who died just two years past of old age. While there is some tension of conflict in the Riverlands against House Darry rule it is hopefully not enough to mean war. 

 

“My cousin, Ser Ronnet ensures our vassals loyalty through and through to the Crown, Lord Baelish. As for the Riverlands, I daresay there has been no finer Lord Paramount than Lord Raymun Darry. So therefore, you have nothing to fear about.. _.loyalty..._ Lord Baelish.” Connington evaluated. 

 

Baelish raised his hand in defense. “I am merely suggesting Lord Hand, nothing more.”

 

Connington lightly scowled at Littlefinger who maintained his confident expression. _“Whatever suggestion Littlefinger makes, bears nothing but trouble.”_ Jon thought to himself. 

 

“Your Grace, if I may ask about your uhhhh _“son”_ Jon Snow. What exactly do you have planned for him?” Pycelle asked Rhaegar.

 

Rhaegar silently sighed. Jon is a respectable young man who seeks neither honor or glory. _“Much like Lyanna.”_ He is also becoming quite the swordsman. He is twenty years old in a few months time, later in his years, he could make quite the Kingsguard. Rhaegar thought to himself. 

 

“Jon does not have the Targaryen name, though he has Targaryen blood as well as Stark. Ser Arthur and yourself Ser Barristan have overseen Jon’s training as well as Aegon and Viserys. How is He faring Barristan?” Rhaegar asked even though he knew the answer already. 

 

“Within two years Your Grace, Prince Jon will be a fine swordsman, on that you have my absolute confidence as well as Ser Arthur’s.” Barristan said proudly of his best student. 

 

“So fine as to say he would make a fine...Kingsguard?” Rhaegar asked to the shock of the Small Council. 

 

Connington looked greatly disturbed. Redwyne looked like he was mildly disgusted. Tyrell looked confused as did Pycelle. Tarly looked like he approved. Varys looked happy whilst Littlefinger looked interested. And Barristan looked immensely proud. 

 

“More than some that we have right now Your Grace.” Barristan said truthfully to Mace’s anger as if he was insinuating his son Ser Loras Tyrell as one of those the Bold spoke of. 

 

“We’ll see to it his training improves and I will consider it.” Rhaegar ordered Barristan who nodded his head.

 

”Well if that’s it, then good day my Lords” Rhaegar stood as did the rest who bowed their heads. A few looked like they wanted to say more but Rhaegar had already left the Council chamber. 

 

Rhaegar walked to his study and thought of his son Jon and the Starks. He was never permitted them to be in contact for his own reasons and more than likely never will. This is truly why there’s discontent in the North. Rhaegar was no fool, he knew eventually Jon would have to meet his other family. Perhaps it’s time. Jon will never marry as he is a bastard, but he can serve the glory of his House by defending his family. The very family who mock and despise him, Rhaegar thought morbidly.

 

Rhaegar took a deep breath and pulled open his drawer to retrieve his item of peace and pain equally. 

 

A blue winter rose that should have dried up and died years ago, but still blooms blue this day. 

 

Inhaling the scent of the flower. The smell of his beloved. 

 

_“Lyanna”_

 

A word that sent Rhaegar into a whirlpool of emotion. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casterly Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but more to come.

Tywin sat at the head table with his trusted bannerman and his Imp son, Tyrion who was currently overfilling his glass with wine as usual Tywin thought to himself as he lightly glared at his son from across the table who paid no heed to his father’s gaze just proceeded to throw his drink back down his throat with a grin.

 

”What news?” Tywin asked to nobody in particular yet everybody perked up at the Old Lion’s demand. 

 

“Prince Aegon is soon to wed Lady Margaery Tyrell as is Prince Viserys with Princess Arianne Martell, His Grace, King Rhaegar has invited you to both weddings my Lord.” Lord Leo Lefford said.

 

 _“Useless”_ Tywin said to himself. 

 

“Jon Arryn as well as the rest of the Vale have been increasing their armies tenfold, their numbers are becoming larger than usual, for no particular reason at all given from Lord Arryn.” Ser Raynard Ruttiger informed Tywin.

 

 _“There is a reason.”_ Tywin made note.

 

”The North have apparently failed to deliver their taxes to the capital for nearly eight months now, which has the Small Council slightly up in arms over, there’s been more and more word of the North being angry with House Targaryen.” Lord Sarsfield said.

 

 _“All because of a bastard boy.”_ Tywin commented. 

 

“And the court labeling King Rhaegar’s bastard Jon Snow as the _“Next Blackfyre”_ have been increasing thanks to Prince Aegon, Viserys and Princess Rhaenys’s antics.....as well as your daughter and grandson Lady Cersei and Prince Joffrey, My Lord.” The ugly, despicable Ser Amory Lorch informed Tywin who grimaced. 

 

 _“Keep up slandering the bastard and he will eventually strike out, the fools.”_ Tywin thought angrily of Rhaegar’s Family as well as his own for encouraging the slander. 

 

“ _Jon Blackfyre, the Black Dragon King.”_ Hmmm, quite fearsome when you think about it.” Came the foolish opinion of his son Tyrion who was still drinking like there was no tomorrow. 

 

“Jon Snow is without question the greatest threat to House Targaryen as well as House Lannister’s claim on the throne right now. The entire North is up in arms about the stories of Rhaegar and his family abusing him.” Leo Lefford said. 

 

“He’s a bastard who’s never set foot in the North never mind even meet his other family the Starks. You are concerned the North will rise up for this worthless bastard?” Amory Lorch questioned. 

 

Lord Sarsfield answered. “The bastard has Stark blood in him, for House Stark that’s more than enough cause to claim him as their own.” 

 

“And as well he’s Lyanna Stark’s son too. The North waged war for her, there is a great chance they could repeat history for her son Jon Snow too.” Ruttiger made known.

 

”The biggest concern right now aside from a young bastard boy, is the fact that Elia Martell’s children are abusing their power. The court have to put up with their antics and pomposity, believing they truly are dragons who have free reign to do as they please. And that Reachwoman who was imprisoned because of Aegon’s antics have only increased immense dislike for them, as well as that fool Viserys who is going to marry into House Martell.” Tywin told his lords. 

 

Tyrion spoke up. “Well my beloved nephew Joffrey is not at all as bad as Elia’s children either, Cersei truly did raise him well.” He said sarcastically.

 

Tywin glared at his son. “You are right of course. The boy has come of age, which means it is time for him to marry. I need to convince Cersei to make her miserable husband engage him to Lord Raymun Darry’s eldest daughter Raychel Darry, that way the Riverlands and the Westerlands will have strengthened our alliance by bringing House Darry in with the Iron Throne.” 

 

Tyrion rose his eyebrows in shock. _“Father is actually granting power to another House. Old age is making him soft...if only._

 

“Apparently our spies have informed us that there is talks of King Rhaegar considering betrothing Prince Joffrey to his aunt Princess Daenerys, a way of “keeping the Valyrian blood pure in the family” or something like it.” Lord Westerling said. 

 

Tywin chuckled to himself. _“The same purity of blood that has driven Targaryens mad.”_

 

 _“_ We should also consider Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen’s marriage arrangements too, my Lord.” Lord Damon Marbrand suggested. 

 

“Tommen is not of age yet, there is still time to consider his in the future. Myrcella though, young Theon Greyjoy has come of age and has now replaced his uncle as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. To prevent the risk of the Ironborn rebelling again, Myrcella will wed Theon to ensure that.” Tywin said to the shock of his lords. 

 

Tyrion scoffed and chuckled. “You do realize that it’s up to her parents who she marries I trust? And if you think for one moment Cersei never mind Rhaegar’s going to give up their precious daughter to the Greyjoys, the very family Rhaegar nearly wiped out by killing Balon and having his sons and brothers killed. Heh, and people say I’m the unintelligent one in the family.” 

 

Tywin grimaced at his son. “Who would you give Myrcella to then?” 

 

Tyrion gulped his wine and placed his glass on the table. “Well now let me think. I have heard of this family from the North. They apparently have a son and heir of age available, oh I can’t quite remember their name though. I think this family do have a history with House Targaryen though it’s difficult to place. Their sigil is a rather large dog, and their aunt apparently-“

 

”No.” Tywin silenced Tyrion. 

 

“No?” Tyrion repeated. 

 

“No.” Tywin repeated also. 

 

The entire table was silent at the tension. 

 

“House Greyjoy is barely even a Great House and your willing to wed Myrcella to them-“ Tyrion was about to say.

 

”The Starks very nearly took over our position from us when Rhaegar rode off with Lyanna and put a bastard in her stomach. Eddard Stark is considering waging war on the Iron Throne for his nephew if what our reports say are true.” Tywin answered. 

 

“And marrying Myrcella to Robb Stark won’t prevent that from happening?” Tyrion asked incredulously. 

 

“I will not willingly grant the wolves further power than they already have and that is the end of it.” Tywin growled to his son who slumped into his chair shaking his head. 

 

“The fact of the matter is the real concern right now instead of arranging marriages, is the state this country is in. The North not paying their taxes. The Vale over-increasing their armies. Continuous disputes of Houses in the Riverlands and Stormlands. Rhaegar’s eldest children and younger brother abusing their power. And now Rhaegar’s bastard being called “Blackfyre.” The entire realm right now is a giant barrel of wildfire just waiting to be ignited.” Tywin said morbidly. 

 

“So what do we do about it?” Tyrion asked bored swirling the wine in his goblet.

 

Tywin gazed at his son for a minute before answering. “Order and stability. Order and stability.” 

 

“The Westerlands aside from the Reach is the wealthiest Kingdom in the realm. Combined we finance the Crown. With Elia Martell’s marriage to Rhaegar, Dorne has been solidified with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. House Connington and House Darry control their Kingdoms, albeit poorly, the Iron Islands have a new young ruler who has been mentored by Rodrik Harlaw, a man who shares the same ideals of Quellon Greyjoy, perhaps one of the better Ironborn to rule the Islands. They have been taken down a notch after the Rebellion, but they still pose a nuisance of a threat. Rhaegar will see betrothing Myrcella to the Greyjoys will prevent any further insubordination.” Tywin lectured.

 

“And what of the North and Vale, dear father? You seem to have forgotten about them?” Tyrion smirked at Tywin.

 

”Jon Arryn is nearing a great age, he’s not long left for this world, his only son and heir is a sickly and weak boy still at his mother’s breast. Lysa Arryn will not endanger her dear sons life by declaring war. As for the Starks..” Tywin stopped and smirked making everyone except Tyrion tense at the sight of it.

 

”I believe the North is long overdue of new leadership. Lord Roose Bolton is more than content to “ _take on_ ” that position when the time comes.” Tywin said. 

 

Tyrion doesn’t know why, but suddenly anger surged through his chest at that. “The Starks have ruled the North for over eight thousand years! They are one of the oldest and most respectable Houses in the Seven Kingdoms! And you want to eradicate them, and give their position to Roose Bolton?! Have you gone insane? What do you think Rhaegar will do when they take over the home and slaughter the family of the love of his life. Your tactics and schemes for preventing war, father, I daresay are rather pathetic.” Tyrion ranted unexpectedly.

 

Silence loomed over the table as the lords of the Westerlands all cringed at the tension as the two lions glared at each other.

 

“Leave us.” Tywin orders his men who swiftly obeyed his orders.

 

“You have some nerve Tyrion.” Tywin said to his son.

 

“More than your bannermen, father.” Tyrion answers to his father.

 

“I will say this for you, despite being a cold-hearted figurehead with absolutely no conscience, you are one of the if not the smartest man in Westeros, surely you understand removing House Stark from power will bring nothing but chaos into the realm?” Tyrion asked Tywin.

 

“The majority of the Seven Kingdoms view House Stark as nothing more than rebels and traitors who should be grateful to still even have their position. If anything the Kingdoms would be glad to see the back of them.” Tywin answered simply. 

 

“So you intend to get rid of the one the oldest Great Houses of Westeros in favor for a glorified skinner being Lord Bolton who is more than willing to betray his liege lords for power, and you honestly believe you can trust him?” Tyrion questioned his father.

 

“Bolton won’t have the strength to fight against us, regardless if he decides to betray us, he’ll do as he is told, if he likes it or not.” Tywin said.

 

Tyrion scoffed. “ _The Great Tywin Lannister, the Seven Kingdoms’ greatest fear of all time.”_

 

 _“_ The Starks are a danger to our position with the Crown. Lyanna Stark’s bastard represents a threat of conflict and tension we cannot allow. Our claim is already at risk with the damn Faith and smallfolk hollering and crying that Rhaegar’s marriage to Cersei should not be allowed and that they’re children are bastards as well. The last thing we need is the North getting involved with the Iron Throne.” Tywin lectured Tyrion who still looked unconvinced at his father’s plan.

 

”Since when have you been worried about the thoughts of others? _The Lion doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of the Sheep-“_

 

“It’s not an opinion it’s a fact! If the commoners and the Faith can stir and create conflict for our House, our name gains less respect with each passing day.” Tywin said. 

 

“And so what do you plan on doing to stop it?” Tyrion asked. 

 

“You cannot stop the mindless chatter of lowborns and their precious Septons, we can only aim to keep the Iron Throne in our pocket, which we have done so far. We help finance them and they remain on our good side.” Tywin told his son.

 

”And if I may ask, what should happen with Jon Snow? The very boy you are concerned about being a threat to our claim?” Tyrion asked sipping his wine rather loudly to Tywin’s annoyance.

 

”You can figure that out for yourself.” Tywin stated making Tyrion stop and look at his father in curiosity.

 

”You spent enough of your time being useless, drinking and bringing whores into this castle, don’t think I haven’t noticed your little _“rendezvous point”_ at the bottom of the cove. Ingenious I must admit, first thing you’ve done that shows some intelligence in you. Unfortunately for you that is at an end. Your going to King’s Landing.” Tywin told his son.

 

Tyrion didn’t stop the scowl that appeared on his face. “To do what exactly?” 

 

 _“_ I want you to find out more about this bastard, earn his trust if you can, find out his characteristics and traits, his desires and ambitions, if you see he poses no threat all well and good, if he does, inform me at once and he will be dealt with.” Tywin imperiously ordered Tywin.

 

Tyrion Lannister for once could not help but be utterly disgusted with his father right now. He’s sending him to falsely befriend an innocent boy, play on his emotions, report every detail about him to his father, who is willing to kill this lad simply should he be discontent with his life. He’s a bastard who’s been treated like shit by his family, of course he’s going to want more than he has right now. Of course he would want to image himself on the Throne. Who doesn’t after all?

 

 “You want me to spy on Jon Snow? Don’t you have your puppets Pycelle and Littlefinger to do that for you?” Tyrion asked his father.

 

”I need a thorough background on the boy, from someone who is close to him, you gain his trust and companionship and report to me of your findings. You can actually do something worthwhile for our House for once in your life.” Tywin commented.

 

Tyrion scoffed and chuckled. “The Imp of Casterly Rock befriending King Rhaegar’s bastard son the Next Blackfyre? You have a strange idea of glory for our House.” 

 

Tywin glared at his son. “You leave at dawn, you’ll be given your own escort on the road to the capital.” He stood gathering his documents and papers into his leather folder.

 

”It’s time for you to serve our family, by doing this you can help ensure our place on the Iron Throne.” Tywin told his son as something to encourage him, but really it was Tywin threatening Tyrion to do as he’s told.

 

“And if I can’t?” Tyrion asked with a small grin on his face.

 

”You already the know the answer.” Tywin said making Tyrion finally look up at his father’s unforgiving and cold countenance. Tywin held the gaze with his son before practically marching out of the council room in Casterly Rock.

 

Tyrion sighed deeply and gulped down the rest of his wine in the goblet. _“At least I’ll be able to see the rest of family again. My brother Jaime, little Tommen and beautiful Myrcella.....and of course my beloved sister and nephew Cersei and Joffrey.”_

 

Tyrion doesn’t know why his father is bothering sending him to spy on Jon Snow. Literally everything worthy of noting about the boy they know already thanks to Cersei, well perhaps there would be a bit more than just _“a miserable dolt of a boy”_ or _“should be grateful to stay in the Red Keep”._ Tyrion knows he shouldn’t be surprised, having his sister as a stepmother would make anyone depressed and miserable. He feels a great swell of pity for this young lad, tormented and taunted by others because his _“noble”_ father ran off his mother, thus starting Robert’s Rebellion which killed untold numbers of people. But from everything he’s heard about Jon Snow, he’s nothing like Aegon, Viserys or Joffrey. Those three entitled little shits care more about their own personal gains than the welfare of others. Jon Snow seems to neither seek fame nor glory, whether that’s of his own decision or his family have simply told him to be that way is unclear for the moment at least.

 

 _”Oh well, better start packing then”_ Tyrion said to himself.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Stark in Winterfell

“Thank you, Vayon” Ned said to his faithful steward whom he and his servants had just finished laying out the dinner at the head table in the Great Hall for the Stark family. 

 

Eddard sat beside his wife Catelyn to his right with her younger brother Edmure beside her. To Ned’s left sat his heir Robb and beside him sat his sisters Sansa and Arya, Bran and Rickon sat beside their uncle.

 

“How are things at Riverfall, Edmure?” Catelyn asked her brother.

 

Having been ousted from the Riverlands and losing Riverrun to House Darry, Eddard gave his wife’s brother a new holdfast built southeast to Winterfell just above the White Knife. Of course it was nothing grand as Riverrun, but House Tully did have decent coin in their pockets, the benefits of being a Great House well former now. The money used from Edmure to purchase proper stone and building materials resulted in a relatively decent new castle in the North known as _“Riverfall”._ A fitting keep for the now second most powerful House in the North, the first of course being House Stark.

 

”Great progress as always Cat, my good-grandfather Lord Wyman and I are benefiting greatly with transportation of goods along the White Knife.” Edmure said proudly of his new House’s success in the North.

 

”And how is Lady Wynafryd and little Edmyn?” Ned asked his goodbrother Edmure.

 

”Wynafryd is as radiant as the day I met her and Edmyn continues to grow strong each day.” Edmure said thinking of his wife and son.

 

“I’m happy things have worked out for our House despite everything.” Catelyn said warmly to her brother who smiled back at her.

 

”How’s the training going Robb?” Edmure asked his eldest nephew.

 

”As if you need to ask uncle” Robb smirked at his uncle who smirked back.

 

”It’s that confidence or arrogance I hear?” Edmure chuckled.

 

”Maybe you’ll find out before you leave for Riverfall” Robb said cheekily.

 

”Edmure has to get back to his loving family, let him go back to him in one piece.” Ned joked making the three men laugh.

 

”Any more word on Jon coming to Winterfell?” Arya asked hopefully to her father.

 

”No, little wolf.” He said sadly causing his youngest girl to frown lightly.

 

”It’s highly unlikely your cousin will ever be coming here Arya” Catelyn truthfully said causing Arya to glare at her dinner plate.

 

”Why not? He’s our cousin!” She protested angrily. 

 

“Arya!” Sansa scolded her sister for making a scene.

 

”No she’s right, why can’t Jon see us, we’re his family to!” Bran said adding fuel to the fire. 

 

“That’s enough Bran” Robb lightly told his brother.

 

”Children, I understand your disappointment in not seeing your cousin Jon, but the King needs his son to stay in the capital. That’s just the way it is.” Ned said trying to diffuse the tension. 

 

“The King is stupid.” Arya muttered to herself stabbing her mutton chop.

 

”Arya Stark that is enough!” Cat lightly lost her temper at her youngest girl.

 

Arya huffed and angrily chewed at her dinner. Bran also looked equally disappointed and annoyed. 

 

Ned sighed and looked at Edmure who just shrugged not knowing what to say.

 

”What’s he like?” Sansa asked suddenly making everyone look at her.

 

Ned looked conflicted in answering that question but did so anyway. “From what we know so far, he’s a quiet enough boy, a good and respectable lad, he looks like his mother your Aunt Lyanna, and he’s supposedly decent enough with a sword.”

 

”I would like to spar against him sometime.” Robb said making Ned chuckle.

 

”But isn’t he a bastard?” Sansa asked making everyone silent once again.

 

”What’s that got to do with anything? He’s our cousin!” Arya shouted at Sansa. 

 

“Yeah!” Bran and Rickon both said.

 

”Boys” Edmure said to his nephews beside him.

 

Ned looked at his daughter disappointingly at that remark from her though he shouldn’t be surprised. That bloody Septa Mordane that Catelyn required to tutor her daughters would surely make Sansa aware of Southern customs, all of their customs.

 

”Yes Sansa, Lyanna and King Rhaegar were not married when she gave birth to Jon.” Eddard said morbidly. 

 

“But he’s also a member of House Targaryen regardless of his status.” Edmure pointed out. 

 

“His status shouldn’t mean anything though.” Robb exclaimed.

 

Sansa looked incredulously at her older brother for that remark. “Bastards are born to usurp and rob their trueborn families of their rightful inheritance!” 

 

“Of course you all of people would say something like that.” Arya glared at Sansa.

 

”It’s the truth!” Sansa protested. 

 

“According to your stupid Septa.” Arya growled out. 

 

“Arya do not be rude to your sister and do not disrespect Septa Mordane!” Catelyn told Arya. 

 

“How is that true? Brynden Bloodraven was a Targaryen bastard and he served his House faithfully for so many years.” Bran remembering Maester Luwin’s history lessons on House Targaryen’s past and lineage. 

 

Sansa didn’t know what to say at that comment given the way she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. 

 

“Lord Bloodraven was a legitimized bastard Bran, your cousin is not.” Catelyn said sipping her wine.

 

”He has a name Cat.” Ned said suddenly to his wife’s surprise.

 

“Cat meant no disrespect Ned” Edmure chuckled nervously coming to his sisters defense. 

 

“Ned he may be your nephew but he is still a bastard born out of wedlock, the Faith of the Seven teaches us about the ambitions and passions they possess which holds ill will for their families.” Catelyn told her husband.

 

”I don’t follow the New Gods, so their teachings are lost on me.” Ned said holding his wife’s angry gaze. 

 

“Father..” Sansa about to speak up.

 

”Enough. Sansa.” Ned told his daughter making her shut her mouth.

 

”Look there is no more point considering the matter, Jon Snow must remain in King’s Landing, it’s unlikely we will ever see him”. Catelyn said finally. 

 

“If he can’t come to the North, why don’t we go to King’s Landing?” Bran asked.

 

”That’s a great idea! First one you’ve had Bran” Arya teased her brother who lightly scowled at her.

 

”No.” Ned said firmly killing the youngsters new found hope.

 

Before Arya and Bran could even say “Why?” Ned immediately declared “No child of mine is going to that filthy rats nest, not a chance of that I can assure you.”

 

”Yet you let your nephew down there.” Robb said to his father in an uncharacteristic sense of defiance against his father.

 

”Yes, Robb I did and I have lived with that regret so for so many years now, I should have brought Jon to Winterfell when he was born.” Ned told everyone.

 

”You would have been disobeying the King, you would have committing treason just after being granted clemency.” Catelyn incredulously told her husband.

 

”I’m well aware of that Catelyn, it’s what I’ve been telling myself these past years, but it doesn’t help ease the pain.” Eddard said to his family.

 

”There was nothing you could have done Ned, there’s no point in beating yourself up about it.” Edmure told his goodbrother.

 

”No your right Edmure.” Catelyn smiled at her brother.

 

Suddenly Maester Luwin burst through the doors and lightly jogged up to the head table clutching a message from a raven. 

 

“A message from King’s Landing, my Lord Stark.” Luwin said out of breath.

 

Everyone was quiet as the grave as Ned slowly unveiled the scroll to see its contents. After a minute of silent reading to himself he suddenly stood up.

 

”Edmure a word in private if I may?” Ned told Edmure who stood up at once.

 

”Ned?” Catelyn asked her husband in worry.

 

”We’ll be back shortly Cat.” Ned told his wife and son Robb who was about to protest too.

 

Edmure and Eddard walked straight to Ned’s bedchambers to privately discuss what the King had sent.

 

”What’s wrong Ned-“ Eddard gave the scroll to Edmure who began reading.

 

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North._

_It has come to the attention of the Small Council that neither you nor the rest of the Houses in the North have delivered the taxes that are required monthly to the Crown for nearly eight months. The Iron Throne and House Targaryen have graciously put up with the North’s insubordination but will no longer accommodate such disloyalty especially from known traitors and rebels. If you do not transfer the tax funds within the month, the time taken to travel from the North to the capital, the North will have directly committed treason against_ _the Realm. Do this as your own peril._

_Signed,_

_Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin’s Roost, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Hand of the King._

 

 _“_ What a prick” Edmure sighed reading the letter from Jon Connington.

 

”How is this possible, we’ve delivered our taxes each month!” Ned said panicked. 

 

“The escorts and messengers have always come back saying the transaction was successful. Are they lying and keeping the gold to themselves?” Edmure asked in shock. 

 

“No they wouldn’t be that suicidal, if they had we would have noticed.” Ned said firmly. 

 

“Is Connington hiding the gold and trying to cause tension between the Crown and the North? It wouldn’t at all surprise me knowing the cunt that he is.” Edmure said.

 

Ned laughed bitterly. “He takes great pleasure in squeezing every coin from us at laying it at Rhaegar’s feet, withholding tax payment from the Crown is a serious crime and Connington’s too loyal to do something like that.” 

 

“It can’t be bandits the escorts are always armed to the teeth with guards and they returned unscathed every time.” Edmure pointed out.

 

”We need to send raves to all the Houses and inquire about this, if we don’t find out what the hell is going on, the South will declare war on us like that.” Ned said angrily. 

 

Meanwhile in the Dreadfort, Roose Bolton sipping his wine overlooking the Weeping Water feeling rather pleased with himself. Once again the underground of the Dreadfort was the new home to the North’s missing taxes. He’s surprised at how easy this truly was, abduct the escorts families and threaten them with death and torture if they do not hand over the taxes to House Bolton and lie to House Stark about them being delivered, he was sure he was going to get caught at this point. Thank the Old Gods the taxes do not travel by ship but by land instead.

 

 _”Just tells you how arrogant and ignorant the Starks have gotten over the years. Not even noticing what’s going on in their own lands. The North is in desperate need of new leadership.”_ Roose thought to himself. 

 

With the increasing gold in the undergrounds and recent letter from Tywin Lannister, those thoughts are on their way to becoming a reality.

 

And House Bolton will rule the North once again...

 

 


End file.
